All for the happiness
by Rhael Akhil Elyen
Summary: Shido has always been looking for something he never got a chance to experience, Cain is there to give it to him. Yaoi. Cain x Shido. Alternate Universe.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: The story is an alternative universe. In this story Shido is a boy of sixteen years. Mostly it is narrated around Shido's life and his relationship with his master Cain.

Contains a yaoi sexual scene and its rated M to be safe.

Last warning: If you don't like yaoi, please don't read, I'm not responsible for anything.

**All for the happiness**

Chapter 1

Shido was a poor boy living with his mother in the rural area of Transylvania. He used to work on the fields harvesting, and selling the food to people around for a living. He was such a bright and beautiful boy, innocent and kind-hearted.

"Mom, I'm going to the town to buy some medicine for you, and also more food. I promise I'll come back soon." He stepped out and closed the door.

Outside the wind was cold, the sky was a bit cloudy, but still he could see the sun setting on the horizon.

"I must hurry and come back before nightfall."

He went into the town and bought the things he needed, but took a bit of time to chat with an old friend he had not seen in a long time. He noticed a bit late the last ray of the sun in the horizon, and prepared to depart.

"I'm sorry, I have to go now, but I'm glad we were able to talk one last time. Goodbye."

He quickened his pace after leaving his friend's side.

On the outskirts of the town he saw a carriage headed for the town. When it passed by his side he dared to look to the window to see who was inside it. The sight of the beautiful man on the inside took his breath away, especially when their gazes connected for a brief moment. The carriage kept its way down to the town and disappeared in the darkness.

He stood in wonder, he had never seen that man before. He kept thinking about him all the way to his home. After arriving home, he gave to his mother some the medicine he bought and helped her go to bed. He then went to eat something before going to his bed to rest. He couldn't stop thinking about the crisis they were in, this year the crops weren't good and he knew they wouldn't have enough money to pay the rent on time. He was desperate, he wanted to do something to help them get out of the situation, but he just couldn't. He suddenly came up with an idea. But if only he knew where that man in the carriage lived, he would go there to pay him a visit, then he would offer his service to him and therefore acquire enough money for his mother. It was worth trying than staying home doing nothing, he thought. It seemed like a good plan to him, he would ask people around and get more information about the man, after all, he seemed to belong to the nobility, for he looked so elegant and lordly. With that hopeful thought, Shido acquired that night a good rest he wasn't able to enjoy since a long time.

Next morning he woke up early and made breakfast for him and his mother, then went to work. One of his neighbors came to visit him, so during their conversation Shido asked him about the man he saw the previous night.

"He had pale skin, long blonde hair and yellow eyes. He looked very handsome and rich." Shido described excited.

"Did he see you too?" the neighbor asked surprised.

"Yes, why you seem so surprised?"

"That man is quite a mystery. Some people say he's dangerous, he has a creepy old castle far to the north, where the mountains rise high to the sky. Rumor says that once you go there you never get out. They also say that man eats people, you should be very careful, Shido. What if he already targeted you as his next victim?"

"Please, aren't you exaggerating it too much. Remember people tend to fear what they can't understand. Oh my, I can't believe I was right when I thought about him being rich. I'm going to visit him and ask him if I can work for him."

"Man, you're completely out of you're mind. Have you even listened to anything I said?"

"This is great, I'll finish my work early and go see him, thanks for everything." Shido went quickly back to finish his duties.

He went home and cooked a bit earlier than usually. After finishing dinner he went to bath. He put on the best clothes he had and combed his hair elegantly.

"Mom, I'm going to visit someone, please don't wait for me, ok. Do you need anything before I go?"

His mother gave him an odd look after watching him dressed up like that.

"Are you going to meet with a lady?" she asked him curiously.

"Er, yes mom." He lied. He didn't want to make his mother worry knowing he was going to a creepy place to work for a stranger.

"Oh, I see. Don't worry about me, my dear. I'm alright. Please, don't make her wait much. I'll be fine, now hurry my dear." She said to the boy smiling.

"Alright. Goodbye."

Shido left his house and took the road leading north, to the castle. Halfway he saw the same carriage he had seen the previous night, it was coming down the road again. The driver stopped near and addressed to him. "Please, sit inside my young lord, the master knows you're coming to him. He looks forward to have the pleasure to meet you."

Shido was surprised, and a bit scared, but he wasn't someone to give up on things so easily. He opened the door and sat inside the carriage.

He had never seen such elegancy in his whole life, and the pleasant scent around made him feel comfortable.

"It seems like a dream to me." He said delighted.

He gently moved the curtain to see through the window.

"The mountains in this area look so tall." He said surprised.

He could see in the distance the light of the sun fading in the horizon, the town coming to life with all the countless torches, and also the houses that belonged to the area where he lived.

"This place sure is near the heavens." He said smiling to himself.

He watched the castle as they came close by.

"What a wonderful sight. The castle doesn't look creepy or anything like he said, it looks elegant and full of greatness. Maybe like the ones people used to describe in their fairy tales." Shido said as he stared with admiration at the castle.

The carriage stopped in front of the castle's front yard. Shido stepped out and closed the door.

"It was a pleasure to have served you, young lord. You may proceed to the inside of the castle." The driver said before leaving.

Shido walked to the door and slowly opened it. After taking a good look, he went inside and closed the door. It was dark inside, but thanks to the light of the candles, it was bright enough for him to watch where he was going. The place was very big, a pair of stairs leading to the upper floor and enormous crystal windows covered with dark curtains at each side of the room. There were elegant carpets, beautiful candlelight lamps, exquisite paintings and expensive furniture. Shido stared with admiration at everything in that marvelous place.

However, a painting of a man watching from a hill the sunset caught up Shido's attention. The colors on it were so vivid, and the man on the painting was very handsome. Everything on the painting seemed more beautiful than just a simple realistic dusk, it looked more like a dreamed place where one could be without worries, with a calm expression just like the man on it.

Shido wondered if he could ever be able to feel like that, and look at life without worries and very happy.

"Such a beautiful painting, isn't it? I can see you're quite attracted to it." A calm voice spoke from the shadows.

Shido turned to look at the direction the voice came from, and saw the man he was looking for.

Shido got nervous, he was caught watching some painting, instead of waiting quietly for the man to come. Shido bowed down. "It is an honor to meet you, my lord. My name is Shido."

"My name is Cain. The honor is all mine." The man spoke as he eyed the boy with interest. To him, Shido seemed quite a timid boy, he could hear his voice trembling a bit, and the beat of his heart echoing on his ears.

"Please." Cain motioned one of the sofa's that were facing toward the chimney. Shido did as he was ordered and sat in silence. Cain went to one of the tables near the chimney and grabbed a bottle of wine that laid over it, and served some in a cup for Shido.

He gave the cup to the boy and sat on the other sofa, next to Shido.

"You were the boy I saw on my way to the town last night, am I correct?"

"Yes, my lord?"

"You seem so young, yet you carry so much sadness on you. The eyes never lie, and I saw sadness on you when I looked into your eyes. What might have befallen on you, to put you on that state, I wonder?" Cain observed Shido without missing any details.

"Well, I… my mother is very ill and I have been working so hard to make the crops grow successfully, but it seems that what I do is not good enough. We don't have much money left and it seems we have will have less for the poor sell of food. We owe the rent and we have no money to pay for it." The boy said in a sad tone, with tear filled eyes.

Cain stood up and sat close to the boy. This seemed like a perfect timing for him to win the boy's favor, and he made sure he didn't miss it. He touched gently the boy's shoulder. Shido hoped so much Cain would agree to his request , but he knew he was going to sound as if he just wanted him just for interest. He stared at the floor ashamed, then dared to speak. "My lord, I came to you in hope that you at least let me work for you in servitude. I will not ask for you to give me money as charity, I want to win it. I will do anything you want me to, I know I'm not the best, but I'll do it with all my heart." He sounded so sure of himself, or at least that was what he wanted. Show true determination and spirit, and that way he might convince Cain to let him stay there winning some money for his mother.

"Well, I don't see the reason why I can't hire you. You shall start tomorrow at night. I have a few things I want you to do." He said with satisfaction, touching the soft cheek of the boy.

Shido seemed so happy, he smiled out of cheerfulness. "Thank you, my lord. I will work for you with all my heart, this I swear!" Shido drank up the whole wine in a moment, his worries seemed to have melted away, and for that he was grateful to Cain.

"You should leave for home and rest well for tomorrow. I'll be waiting for your arrival." Cain said as they stood up and walked toward the door.

"May your rest be a pleasant one, my boy." Cain said to Shido as he opened the door.

"Thank you, my lord. Goodnight." Shido said very grateful and left for the carriage that awaited for him outside. Cain watched him as he left the castle. It seemed like he finally found the pleasant company he had awaited for a long time.

"My dear Shido, soon you will be mine." He said to himself before closing the door.

Shido returned home, and found his mother asleep on her bed, he was so happy to see things finally started to look bright for him and his mother. He went to bed and fell asleep quickly, the next day was going to be a bright day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N: I'm sorry I deleted the story, I was passing through a crisis, but now I'm ok. Well, the warning is for the yaoi scene on the second chapter.I hope you all liked the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Well, what can I say, things get better as the story comes to an end on this chapter. In this chapter appears the yaoi sexual scene, and as the last warning, if you don't like it, please don't read the story.

**All for the happiness**

Chapter 2

Shido went on to his mother's bedroom to wake her up as always, but today, no matter how much he called her out, she didn't seem to wake up.

"Mom, wake up! Mom, please, it is getting late! Mom, mom!"

He began to cry out desperately, but still no answer.

The truth stroke his heart like an arrow. His mother wasn't going to be there for him anymore.

In desperation , he cried out his longs, tears falling through his cheeks. He wished he could cry tears of blood, so he could show the pain and suffering his heart was feeling.

Two neighbors passing by heard the screaming and went quickly toward the house. They forced their way in and saw the boy crying for the corpse. The woman took the boy away from the corpse and the man took a blanket and covered the body completely. The man went outside to call for help, or maybe a doctor. The woman took Shido outside the house and tried to calm him down.

"My mom can't be dead, she can't." Shido said in a low voice, crying.

He watched as people came and went inside the house. He watched them pass by him as if they were mere ghosts. Nothing mattered to him anymore.

At evening they buried her a few miles away from the house. Shido watched everything and hoped it all were just a nightmare. But no matter how much he wanted, his mother was not coming back.

After staring at her grave for hours, finally he found among the clouds the rays of the sunset coming out. He felt the need to go back home. The wind was blowing swiftly and coldly, he was hungry and tired, so he walked away saying goodbye to her.

Being back home, he felt nothing was the same. He saw her bed and remembered how peaceful she looked dead. 'Maybe she didn't suffer that much.' He thought as he sat on the bed. He watched the room with sadness, as he looked down to the floor, he saw a pale small thing near the bed. He grabbed it, and it seemed to be a letter. As he opened it, he recognized the hand writing, it was a letter addressed to him, from his mother.

In it she confessed to him she knew she would die soon, but she never had the courage to tell him. She told him to be strong and continue on alive. She let him know how much she loved him and how she wished she could have seen him smile one last time, just like he used to. Shido began to cry again.

'How come he never noticed she was dying?' he thought as let the letter fall down to the floor. He had nothing right now, everything he did was for her, but now it didn't matter.

The house, the food, the money. None of them were important to him right now, all he needed was some company. His mother gave him that all these years, but he needed it at this moment. The only person in the whole world that could give him that was his lord, Cain.

"If I'm going to start over again, and continuing on living, I'll have to leave everything behind." He said to himself, trying to build up his strength and determination.

He left his home and never came back. He didn't burnt it down, for he thought that memories could never be destroyed, but they could be forgotten. He went alone on foot to the castle. While on his way, a heavy rain began to fall, making it very difficult for him to reach the castle.

He finally arrived, and knocked on the door. The door slowly opened and he went in, all wet, dirty and tired. Cain as promised, waited for him on the sofa. He turned his attention toward the door as soon as it laid open, he didn't expect the boy to come so early. After he saw the condition in which the boy was he rushed to his side.

"My boy, what happened to you?" He asked very concerned.

"My lord, I'm here as I promised." Shido said weakly and breathless.

Cain embraced the boy and touched his hair in a fatherly way. Shido also embraced him, the warm clothes of Cain made him feel better. He smelled the sweet aroma of his lord, and it made him feel very comforted.

"Come, I'll prepare a hot bath for you." Cain said as he led the boy to the bathroom.

Shido took off his clothes and entered the bathtub with Cain's help. Cain softly poured some water on Shido's face and gently caressed it.

"My lord, you really don't have to do all this for me." Shido told him in a low voice.

"I'm but a lowly-"

Cain placed a finger on Shido's lips, never to let him finish the sentence.

"You are very important to me Shido. Never lower yourself." Cain said to him as if he was scowling a child.

Cain gave himself the delight of bathing Shido. The more he touched his body, the more he desired him. He bathed the boy with calm, as if he had all the time in the world to enjoy such feast. Even Shido began to fall for his touches and charm. After they finished, Cain gave Shido warm new clothes and combed his hair elegantly.

He led the boy to the dinning room. "I thought you might be hungry, I told my servant to prepare something for you before you came, and since you came earlier, I believe it is ready by now." Cain said to him and sat him on the soft chair.

The servant came and placed in the table the plates of food covered. Then came and poured some wine in a cup for the boy then bowed down and left.

Shido had never seen in his whole life such exquisite food, and here he thought, only a king was worthy of eating something like it. He ate much pleasantly and Cain watched him with delight as he saw the satisfaction on the boy's face. Cain drank slowly his cup of blood as he enjoyed the beauty of the boy's face and body.

"Did you enjoy your food, my dear Shido?"

"Yes, my lord. It was delicious." The boy replied just before smiling. He finished up everything and stood up to go and wash the dishes.

"No, no, my dear. You're very tired, leave that to the servant. Come, I will lead you to your resting place." He said convincing the boy to go with him.

"It will be very dangerous for you to go out on a weather like this. I want you to stay, at least for tonight." Cain said to Shido as they walked upstairs to the room.

"My lord." Shido called out after halting.

Cain turned around to face the boy.

"I'm sorry my lord, for not saying it so early. I was planning on not going back. My mom died and I have nowhere to go." He said in a sad tone.

"Shido, this will be your home if you wish. I will be more than happy to have you with me." Cain said trying to give comfort to the child.

"Thank you, my lord. You're always so kind and I have nothing to repay all you've done for me." Shido said feeling ashamed.

"I don't do it for kindness. I do it because I really care for you, my dear Shido." Cain talked as softly to him as always, embracing the child with tenderness.

The boy returned the embrace to him. 'I feel I'm home, again.' The boy thought.

Both resumed their march toward the bedroom.

Cain opened the door and led the boy in, then entered and closed the door. He led the child to the huge bed and sat beside him. He drew himself closer to Shido and gently caressed his face.

"Shido, my dear, Would you live an eternity of happiness with me, if I gave it to you?" Cain looked at the boy with piercing and loving eyes.

"My lord, does such a thing like eternal happiness exist?" The child asked curiously and a bit shy.

"Yes, my dear Shido. You've suffered long enough, and if you want I can grant it to you. That and more." He said in a seducing tone.

"Am I worthy of such a gift, I wonder?" Shido asked a bit sad, thinking about his life.

"Yes, my beloved. It is time you knew what it's like to love and feel intense joy." He drew closer to the boy and softly kissed his lips. His hands journeying every corner of Shido's body, and slowly began to take off the boys clothes. Shido at first felt frightened, but as soon as he felt the caress over his body he began to fall for the man. Cain kissed his now bare neck and chest, licking one of his nipples. He invaded the boy's mouth again, placing hot and passionate kisses on him. Cain stripped the boy, and began to take off his own clothes. They broke their kiss to breathe, and taking this moment, Cain stripped completely. He moved forward, atop the boy, kissing his neck and caressing his body again. Shido gave up completely to Cain and to the lust. Cain found the right time to show Shido the full meaning of his words. He accommodated himself and Shido.

Shido moaned out of pain as he felt Cain slowly enter his body. He felt his body tense, and grabbed Cain's shoulders hard.

"The happiness is hard to find my love, but once you find it, it's so hard to let it go." Cain said as he synchronized his body's movements with Shido's. He found the rhythm and made sure he never made a mistake to ruin their beautiful moment.

Shido felt his body being one with Cain's, and as piercing as the pain, came the pleasure, covering him completely like a veil. Cain witnessed every expression the boy had on his face, and it turned him on to see the pleasure vividly expressed on his beautiful face.

While that moment lasted Shido knew happiness, just like Cain had said.

Cain moved to Shido's side and laid there breathless, but very satisfied and pleased. Shido drew closer to him and wrapped his arms around his master.

"My lord, I want to live an eternal life of happiness beside you." He caressed Cain's neck and shoulder, then kissed his lips softly.

"I love you, my Shido." Cain said to him softly and passionately. He kissed Shido's neck, then softly bit him with his fangs. After a brief moment he drank his blood, then cleaned his mouth and with his nail opened a wound on his wrist, then raised his hand up to Shido's face.

"Drink my love. This way not even the death will separate us." Shido did as he was ordered and soon, the light of humanity he had in his eyes ceased to shine.

And so he passed an eternal life of joy and happiness in an everlasting bond of love with his master.

The end.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N: I know the story is very different from the anime, but I guess that is what makes it special. I liked Cain and Shido's relationship in the anime, that's why I wrote this piece of work. I hope I did their personalities ok, but I can't say for sure. Please, let me know your opinions about the story.


End file.
